headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Supergirl Vol 5 38
"Clashes" is the title to the 38th issue of the fifth ''Supergirl'' comic book series published by DC Comics. It is the second chapter in the "Who Is Superwoman?" storyline. The story was written by Sterling Gates with artwork by Jamal Igle and inks by Keith Champagne. It was colored by Nei Ruffino and lettered by Jared K. Fletcher. The story was edited by Matt Idelson with Wil Moss as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an April, 2009 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). "Who is Superwoman? (Part 2): Clashes" Superwoman and Supergirl fight one another in the skies above the Earth. Superwoman wants Kara to return to New Krypton and repeatedly tells her that she's not safe on Earth. Both women drop into the sea while dueling, but Superwoman prevails at the end. Before she can take Kara back to New Krypton, she receives a communiqué from General Sam Lane instructing her to retrieve a "stray dog". Reluctantly, Superwoman drops Kara into the ocean and flies off. In Metropolis, Inspector Mike Henderson is present at the Metropolis City Hospital, where a surgical team is attempting to remove the armor from the deceased Agent Liberty and downloading its internal computer's memory files. All of sudden, Lucy Lane bursts into the place, demanding Agent Liberty's corpse to be turned over to the U.S. Army. Before she leaves, Henderson remarks he has met her sister and it's good to see their father raised at least one of his daughters to have some manners. Lucy heads off, but neither she nor Henderson realize the hospital's computers have already downloaded Agent Liberty's suit's memory files. At the Daily Planet, Cat Grant is typing up another anti-Supergirl piece when she receives a surprise package in the mail. Addressed from her "tiniest fan", the contents of the package include an ugly, ratty Supergirl doll. Annoyed, Cat throws it away. Sometime later, Lana Lang is watching the news. The UN has just banned all Kryptonians but Superman from Earth. Right then Supergirl arrives at her apartment and collapses in her arms. Meanwhile, Reactron is about to murder his ex-girlfriend Lori Murphy in revenge for breaking up with him. All of sudden Superwoman bursts into the apartment and states she is to retrieve him per General Lane's orders. Reactron is grateful for her getting him out of Kandor, but he is unwilling to return yet. Superwoman grabs Reactron by the throat and reiterates it was an order, not a request. Reactron blasts Superwoman with Gold Kryptonite radiation, but to his surprise it appears to have no effect. Superwoman smiles and points out she never claimed to be a Kryptonian. * Supergirl, Kara Zor-El * Cat Grant * Lana Lang * Lucy Lane * Mike Henderson * Reactron, Benjamin Krullen * Sam Lane * Superwoman * Agent Liberty, Ben Lockwood * Anton Schott * Jimmy Olsen * Lori Murphy * Martha Kent * Perry White * Steve Lombard * United States Army * Project 7734 * Humans * Kryptonians * Metropolis :* New Troy :* 3815 Mooney Drive :* Daily Planet :* Hammersmith Tower :* Police Precinct 55 * Computer * Kryptonite :* Gold kryptonite * Supergirl doll * None * Energy projection * Flight * Radiation emission * Superhuman strength * Hospital * Inspector "Origins & Omens" Scar reviews the Book of the Black and analyses what the future portends for Kara Zor-El. Right now Supergirl is traumatized due to her father's death and torn between two worlds: Earth and New Krypton. During breakfast, Kara explains Lana that she has spent so long living on Earth she doesn't completely fit in with Kryptonians anymore. Lana begins coughing up blood into a napkin, but she passes it off as a simple cough. Scar sees Supergirl's friends offering compassion, support and aid, but she foresees Kara will ultimately will be unable to bear the pressure and collapse. * Supergirl, Kara Zor-El * Lana Lang * Streaky * Scar * Alura In-Ze * Brainiac 5, Querl Dox * Dru-Zod * Mike Henderson * Non * Silver Banshee, Siobhan McDougal * Superwoman * Ursa * Cats * Coluans * Humans * Kryptonians :* Kandorians * Kandor * Metropolis :* New Troy :* Daily Planet :* Hammersmith Tower * New Krypton * Oa * Book of the Black * Kryptonian rocket * None Notes & Trivia * This issue shipped to retailers on February 18th, 2009. * This issue is triangle navigation number 14/2009. * The cover to this issue is reproduced for the cover to the Supergirl: Who Is Superwoman? trade paperback collection. * Superwoman broke Reactron out of Kandor in ''Supergirl'' #36. * This is the first appearance of Hammersmith Tower, which is the apartment complex that Kara Zor-El shares with Lana Lang. * The law exiling all Kryptonians (except for Superman) from the planet Earth was put into effect in ''Action Comics'' #874. * The person that sends the Supergirl doll to Cat Grant is Anton Schott. This is revealed in ''Supergirl'' #58. * ''Green Lantern Corps'' #3 establishes that Scar and the Book of the Black reside deep "within the bowels of Oa". Reprints * Supergirl: Who Is Superwoman? Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * *